Talk:Kalista/@comment-25562166-20150312012600/@comment-6281696-20150328154343
The issue is that bruisers are supposed to be somewhere in between full on defensive focussed tanks and offensivly focussed glass canons. In LoL they simply aren't. In terms of pure stats they don't lack anything when compared to tanks, and in terms of offense the only thing they truly lack is crit. As a consequence proper tanks are outclassed massivly in terms of stats. Add in the fact that builds like that example I gave with wu-kong are possible (and disturbingly viable) and defense focussed champions heavily fall out of favor or need a defensive trick that's even more obscene then the damage output. This also illustrates my point of it boiling down to who can click the quickest. That that wu-kung dies quickly is grand and all, but thanks to his absurd damage, unless I actually do kill him instantly I'm going to be dead, regardless of how sturdy I am. On top of that lifesteal is so prevalent in LoL that these kind of builds have considerable defense in the form of regen as long as they arent instantly killed or permastunned. If I go for a defensive build I won't deal enough damage to get passed his lifesteal before he pummels me to death, if I go for offense it just becomes a matter of who fires first. Which really just boils down to who clicks the fastest once you get in range... The 6 claymores thing is relevant to gameplay as it is relevant to balance and by allowing 6 claymores the balance gets heavily skewed towards running around with 6 claymores (or shields, or boots, whatever stat happens to be the most favorable). After all, if you're going to be squishy anyway you might as well go all out, that one defensive item is unlikely to save you anyway. Which leads to obscene levels of stats in should you choose to focus on a particular aspect and run around with 6 claymores. Which results in the fairly silly situation where people can get killed in under 0.25s.... On top of that, it makes the tradeoff, assuming that these actuall exist in the firstplace, of picking say an offensivly focussed item over a defensive item meaningless as you can just pick the defensive thing as your next item anyway and thus have your cake and eat it twice. Which is the issue that udyr and the like suffer from. Of course they aren't fully random and you can predict the general action an opponent is most likely to take in the near future. HOWEVER, it is impossible to predict with any real accuracy the moment he will take said action, or in the case of movement the actual direction he will go in. There's absolutly no reason as to why an opponent will say use his sprint now and not say 0.5sec later. Or why he'l turn 10 degrees to the right and not 15. But these relative small inaccuracy make a massive difference in the resulting situation. And that's not even taking into account the existence of free movement that dashes provide. The more degrees of freedom an opponent has the more difficult the predicting becomes, and since in LoL you don't have momentum, need to ready a weapon, or even need to look in the correct direction for most things you have a ridiculous amount of degrees of freedom. O and yes, ultimatly hitting is a matter of luck in most situations. Any skill you develop in this is merely a way to stack the odds in your favor. Just curious, but how does amumu winrate say anything about the how fast people are clicking?